


Shiver

by damn_antihero



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero
Summary: Barba fantasizes about the new guy.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> "...and i shiver when i hear your name, i think about you but it's not the same..."
> 
> Shiver, by Maroon 5
> 
> (just a little something)

It’s been a few long weeks, the case emotionally taxing, and Liv’s new addition didn’t make it any easier. Sonny Carisi was six feet of trouble; a white boy with big, greasy hair, gorgeous blue eyes, legs that went on for miles, and a mustache that almost made Rafael trip over his own feet. 

Years of having to remain collected in the courtroom is his only saving grace.

Carisi was everything that made a young Rafael Barba realize that he was sexually attracted to men and he was very distracting. Rafael spent most of the time in the detective’s presence trying to hide his arousal, but now, in the comfort of his own bed, he allowed it to wash over him.

He rolled onto his stomach and tucked his knees in. He sighed into his pillow, his cock already hard and dripping onto the bed sheets, his ass in the air. 

Rafael spread his knees, exposing his hole, and imagined the eager detective behind him. He reached for the lube with one hand, the other wrapping around his dick, pumping himself in long, tight strokes, precome slipping between his fingers, wondering if Carisi would tease and make Rafael beg. 

Touch him everywhere except where he needed to be touched.

Rafael closed his eyes, shivering. He tightens his fingers and fucks into his fist a little harder.

Carisi met every barb with one of his own, complete with an eye roll, pushed Rafael back.

He would definitely make Rafael work for it. Drape himself over Rafael’s back, jack his dick just the way Rafael liked it until Rafael was whimpering. Scrape his mustache along the curve of his shoulder and slur filth into his ear, press his own hard on against Rafael’s ass.

His dick pulsed in his hand.

“Fuck,” he moaned. 

There was no way Carisi didn’t have a big dick. He’s seen the way Carisi walk, how wide his legs fell open when he sat. A mustache and a big dick; everything he ever wanted in a man, and it’s fucking Sonny Carisi. 

Rafael’s toes curled, his orgasm starting to build. He took a deep breath and let himself go, abandoning his dick to lube up his fingers and reach behind himself to grip his own ass and stretch his hole open. He pushed his face deeper into the pillow, imagining Carisi moaning at the sight.

You look so good like this, he would say.

Rafael rubbed his hole, wishing it was Sonny’s face pressed against his ass, dragging his mustache up and down his crack. 

“Please.”

Don’t worry, he would growl against his hot skin. I’ll give you what you want.

Rafael roughly shoved a finger into himself. It wasn’t wet or soft like Carisi’s tongue would be, or scratchy like his mustache, or thick and hard like he knew his dick would be, but it would do for now, until he could get the real thing. 

He pulled open his ass wider with one hand, and pushed in a second finger, grinding back into his other hand. His cock twitched when he brushed against his prostate, pulling back like he knew Carisi would. Carisi would make him work for it, make him moan for it.

Let me hear you, sweetheart. He would demand, licking and fingering his hole, that mustache burning his skin. 

“Carisi--” he gasped, grinding three fingers into himself, nailing his prostate. Carisi would reward him for begging, giving it to him the way Barba needed it. Barba fucked his ass with his fingers, fast and hard, ignoring the ache in his wrist, and widened his knees just enough for the head of his aching dick to brush the bed sheets, and came. 

The next time he saw Carisi, the mustache was gone, and Rafael was well and truly fucked because, even though he sorely missed the mustache, he still wanted his dick.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tremble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550308) by [Lillyjk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyjk/pseuds/Lillyjk)




End file.
